


Staying Alive

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: It turns out all Pierce truly desires is Lucifer
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: Lucifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181228
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193
Collections: Lucifer





	Staying Alive

The elevator dinged to a stop at the living room of Lucifer's penthouse where a rather angry looking Lieutenant stepped out of the opening doors and stormed inside. 

"What do you want Lucifer? It's late" he said, forgoing the need for small talk and shouting into the empty apartment. Lucifer was stood on the balcony with a glass of whiskey at his lips when Pierce joined him with a scowl at being called over at one in the morning. 

"I just thought you should know that the Detective and I solved the case" Lucifer stated, his tone completely unaffected by the mood of the man next to him. 

"And that couldn't have waited until tomorrow? Goodnight Lucifer" Pierce rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to leave the penthouse and go back home, to get at least 4 hours sleep before he had to be up again. 

"There's something else as well" he added, making the Lieutenant stop and huff in annoyance. 

"What?" He asked, pressing his fingers tight against his forehead and leaning a hand on his hip. 

"Have you thought any more about staying...you know, alive?” Lucifer asked, gesturing with his glass of whiskey toward where Pierce had reluctantly turned to face him.   
“Lucifer, the whole point in me staying in LA is so you can find some way to get rid of this damn curse" he shouted, the Lieutenant closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he marched over to where Lucifer was standing far too nonchalantly. “Like you promised, remember?” 

  
“I’m a Devil of my word, Lieutenant” Lucifer replied, clutching his chest in mock hurt while still speaking in the almost camp English accent. “I just wanted to check that you hadn’t...changed your mind is all" 

  
“Why would I change my mind?” 

“Well, being married to me for a couple days would make any human fall in love with life" Lucifer smiled cockilly, an attempt to inject this rather dismal man with an ounce of humour. 

  
“I’m not that easy" he replied, a hint of something in his voice that made Lucifer squint in intrigue, a rising bubble of desire to poke at the vagueness in the sentence making it’s way up to his brain. 

  
“And what, prey tell, do you mean by that?” he asked, walking a step or two closer to the other man. Pierce sighed and opened his mouth briefly, “I - you know what Lucifer, I’ll see you in the morning – it’s too late for all this" the Lieutenant started to walk toward the elevator in order to go home but alas his attempt failed when Lucifer was suddenly right next to him with his hand on his shoulder, turning him around with that stupid celestial strength that made Pierce roll his eyes. 

  
"What is it you really desire? Cain" Lucifer spoke his true name with a certain bite that made Pierce clench his jaw and huff out a short burst of a laugh before he briefly looked at the floor, Lucifer obviously knew there was something he was hiding when he avoided eye contact and he wasn’t having it. Using his right hand Lucifer lifted his chin so the two of them were looking into each others eyes and Pierce was fighting it hard, Lucifer repeated the question. 

  
“Tell me what you desire" Lucifer smiled, well...devilishly and the Lieutenant blinked a couple times to try and hold back what he could feel rising to the surface out of embarrassment and pride. 

  
“I...I" he stuttered “I want... to pin you down and fuck that smirk off your face" Lucifer’s jaw dropped a few inches as he let go of Pierce’s face, the Lieutenant closed his eyes and shook his head when the trance like state wore off and he was left with the consequences of what he’d just admitted, God, he could kill Lucifer. However, it seemed the Devil quickly recovered from his moment of shock to replace the aforementioned smirk on his face. 

  
“Okay then” was his simple reply, an odd statement of confirmation. 

  
“What?” Pierce questioned in confusion. 

  
“Seems like a perfectly valid desire to me Lieutenant” 

Without a moment spared Pierce reached out and grabbed the front of his throat, pulling the dark haired man into a violent kiss that didn't start softly and only progressed into something all teeth and tongue and spit and testosterone. 

Lucifer didn't hesitate in returning the favour and matched Pierce's ferocity strongly with a hand tugging at his shirt to pull him closer and another pulling at his hair. The men continued in biting and searching for power in the harsh embrace of lips that created almost growling sounds emitting from their mouths. 

Lucifer was clawing at Pierce's shirt to try and rip the buttons free and get at the warm, toned skin underneath, all the while the Lieutenant was digging his nails into the side of Lucifer's neck and grabbing at his leg and side to try and press bruises into his skin, his indestructibility only a factor which drove Pierce to scratch and hold him tighter and rougher - he didn't have to hold back or be gentle and he hoped Lucifer wouldn't either. He needed this, they both did - this pure exchange of passion fuelled desire to just let go and be with the one person who could ever truly understand the way the other felt. In being fucked over by Lucifer's dad, Pierce thought it only appropriate to fuck his son in return. 

Somehow in amongst their battle of tongues Lucifer had led them both back in the apartment toward the entrance to his bedroom, his eager hands practically ripping the shirt off Pierce's back while the Lieutenant fiddled with the zipper of Lucifer's fly to reach the growing warmth underneath eagerly. He grunted into the Devil’s mouth when his back hit the bed and they were both sent crashing onto the sheets.

Pierce was shirtless but Lucifer wanted to see more and so flung the belt out of its loops to land on the floor while he unzipped his fly and pulled Pierce’s trousers and boxers down off his legs to the floor. But he was still fully dressed and the Lieutenant was definitely not happy with that, as soon as his clothes hit the ground he flipped them over so he stared down at Lucifer’s face. There was something oddly cathartic at having the Devil pinned down underneath you...he started unbuttoning his shirt before fully unzipping his trousers before he stood from the bed. 

  
“Strip" he ordered, no time for politeness. Lucifer smirked and stood up, taking his time in removing his trousers in order to make Pierce even more pissed, even folding them and placing them on a chair before the Lieutenant practically growled, pulled the shirt off and shoved Lucifer flat on the bed so he could lean over – one hand either side of his face with his knee in between his legs. 

  
“Lube?” he asked, again foregoing the need to be polite. With Lucifer gesturing over to the nightstand Pierce opened the drawer and retrieved a bottle. He looked back at Lucifer who was stood again before Pierce pressed his lips tight against his in a rematch of the bruising kiss they had moments before, their teeth clicking together as the Lieutenant dragged Lucifer onto the bed with him before turning him around so they were chest to back – a hand between his shoulder blades gave Lucifer all he needed to bend over and hear the cap of the bottle of lube pop open. 

  
“Sure you wanna do this?” Pierce asked, if Lucifer didn’t know better he’d say almost caringly. 

  
“Are you, Lieutenant?” he replied, the only answer he received was the cold tip of a wet finger pushing lightly at his entrance, he rarely needed much prep – the whole not feeling pain thing really came in handy sometimes – but Pierce pushed the finger through the ring of muscle slowly, going up to the last knuckle and thrusting against resistance, he twisted the digit around before adding another and crooking upwards to try and find that spot he knew would make Lucifer go – 

  
“Ahhg" he moaned lightly when Pierce brushed along his prostate with marvellously practised fingers, stroking the spot with an intent to loosen him up that made Lucifer get fully hard instantly.

  
“Right there huh?” Pierce mocked half heartedly, this whole experience was a massive ego boost for him, finally getting Lucifer to shut up and moan was arousing him more than he cared to admit, his erection hanging heavy between his legs that occasionally brushed up against Lucifer’s leg was proof of that. 

  
Pierce smiled before he removed his wet fingers and added more lubricant to his palm, spreading the gel over his cock and trying not to get lost in the sensation of his hand rubbing over his length. Wiping his finger over Lucifer’s hole he slowly started to push the head of his cock into him as he bit his lip at the tightness of his muscle before he pushed further. 

  
Lucifer groaned quietly as Pierce entered his body slower than he wanted, Pierce knew he could take whatever he gave him but he probably just enjoyed teasing the all so powerful Devil, making him wait for what he wanted. However; he was also making himself wait and so Pierce thrust inside maybe too hard and became fully sheathed, drawing a tight gasp from his mouth and making Lucifer breathe out heavy. 

  
They both took a moment before the Lieutenant was rocking his hips and fucking inside him, building up a pace and groaning at the friction of skin on skin while aiming for Lucifer’s sweet spot and succeeding when the Devil moaned.   
The sound of skin slapping together and heavy breathing filled the bedroom, along with the occasional curse and Pierce making a conscious effort not to praise any deities while in Lucifer’s presence for fear it may ruin the mood. Instead he reaches a hand under his chest and tries to pull him up to his knees so his back is flush against Pierce's torso, Lucifer moves willingly and groans at the new angle hitting up inside him.

The Lieutenant smiled at seeing his Devil so flushed and aroused and let his hand wander to his rather sizable erection, he wraps his fingers around Lucifer’s length as best he could and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. Paying close attention to the tip in order to make him clench down around his own cock in pleasure. 

  
_(Fifteen minutes later)_

  
Pierce groaned with another pump of his hips, holding Lucifer’s side as he jerks him off to get him on the same level of pleasure he was currently floating on, Lucifer could last as long as he wanted but it had been fifteen minutes and the Lieutenant was aching with the need to cum and so he twisted his hand faster. 

  
“Ask me" he breathed heavily, “ask me again” 

  
Lucifer closed his eyes and gathered the strength to speak. “What do you desire?” he panted, breathing out the question as Pierce pushed himself even harder inside his body and pulled a deep groan from the back of his throat, Lucifer’s skin was on fire with arousal and the way Pierce was gripping at his cock had him trapped between his torso and hand with no way to move without gasping in pleasure.   
Pierce pressed his lips to the side of the Devil’s head.

“To watch you cum” his voice was so deep and low that Lucifer pulsed in mere response to his words, a tight “ _fuck_ ” escaping his lips when the hand on his cock was circling his tip and playing at the sensitive part of his skin enough to make his eyes close tight in pleasure. Pierce grunted and started thrusting faster, harder, so much deeper than before so he was hammering Lucifer’s prostate and making the man groan helplessly at the intensity he so rarely felt in bed, normally so focused on making sure his partners got off so well he never really payed much attention to himself. 

  
“Cain" he groaned out Pierce’s old name as pre warning to how close he was getting, every nerve in his body was lit up when the Lieutenant ground himself into him in search of his own release that would quickly follow Lucifer. Lucifer held onto Pierce’s forearm and cried out when orgasm hit and ran throughout his body until spurts of cum erupted from his cock to land on the bed sheets he would have to wash afterwards, Pierce continuing to stroke him throughout the aftershocks had his breathing ragged in increased sensitivity. He could hear a similar hitch in Pierce’s breath when the hand was gone and suddenly Lucifer was being pushed face down on the bed as the Lieutenant thrust inside him erratically, grunting as he got himself closer to the edge he’d just watched Lucifer fall off. 

  
With a final few low grunts and groans, Pierce pumped himself as deep as possible inside Lucifer to let a stream of hot white liquid shoot inside him. With a quiet curse he pulled out and collapsed onto the sheets as his legs gave way. 

  
“Holy crap...” he breathed out, one arm thrown over his head as Lucifer layed down next to him (carefully to avoid the stain of release quickly drying on the bed) 

  
“Indeed" Lucifer replied. 


End file.
